1148
Barnabas tries to learn from Laszlo where Julia is being held prisoner. Synopsis Teaser : A time of crisis at Collinwood in 1840, for Gerard Stiles' plot to have Quentin Collins beheaded as a warlock is taking form. And Quentin, oblivious to his friend's treachery, is trying to discover who is leaving the letters of his lost love, Joanna Mills. Quentin goes to the asylum where she spent the last months of her life and makes an astonishing discovery. A discovery that makes him return to Collinwood as soon as he can. Quentin returns to Collinwood to find Daphne in the drawing room, and he accuses her of being Joanna's sister. Act I Daphne initially tries to deny everything, but finally admits to being Joanna's sister after Quentin threatens to kick her out of Collinwood forever. Furthermore, Daphne confesses that she came to Collinwood for the sole purpose of killing Quentin, because she feels he caused Joanna's death. Quentin fires back, saying he also was madly in love with Joanna, but Samantha refused to grant him a divorce. However, Daphne claims she has nothing to do with the letters that he has been finding in the drawing room. She soon realizes that Quentin has been feeling tormented over Joanna and hugs him, only to be interrupted by Gabriel. Act II Quentin tells Gabriel he was only "comforting" Daphne, but Gabriel doesn't believe him and knows something is going on between them. Gabriel starts asking him questions about Joanna, which surprises Quentin because he wasn't aware that Gabriel knew about her death. Quentin asks if he knows anything about letters that have mysteriously been showing up at Collinwood. Gabriel doesn't know anything about them, and adds to the list of mysteries at Collinwood that also includes what happened to Julia. In the lighthouse, Julia is greeted by Laszlo, the gypsy servant of Angelique. He tells her Roxanne is away at the moment, so she is safe. Laszlo shows her a cross, and Julia begs him to give it to her. He demands $1,000 in exchange for the cross. Julia tells him to go find Barnabas at the Old House for the money, but Laszlo was only lying and Julia passes out. Laszlo steals Julia's ring and leaves. Act III At Collinwood, Barnabas gazes out the drawing room window as dogs howl from the woods. He is deeply worried about Julia, and Gabriel's attempts to make him feel better go by the wayside. Barnabas fears she will be dead when he finds her. He leaves to go search the woods with the police, and Daphne walks in. The two immediately begin arguing over Quentin and she attempts to leave, but Gabriel starts talking about Quentin's involvement with the black arts and the occult. He attempts to cast suspicion and wonders if she has had any weird dreams lately. She hesitates, which confirms Gabriel's suspicions. Daphne gets angry and finally leaves as Gabriel continues to shout that Quentin might be a warlock. Meanwhile, an unknown figure breaks into the Old House. It's Laszlo, who is searching for Angelique, but he is instead caught by Barnabas. Act IV Laszlo, visibly nervous, tries to lie his way out of his predicament, but Barnabas doesn't believe a word he says. The two begin to argue, and Barnabas notices Julia's ring and demands to know where she is. Back at Collinwood, Quentin tries to apologize for all that has happened between them the past few days, but Daphne says it is best that they just remain friends because she knows he is still in love with Joanna. Just then, Daphne sees a letter on the table from Joanna that is addressed to her, and not Quentin. Daphne can't bring herself to read it, so Quentin does instead. In the letter, Joanna tells Daphne that she must not worry about the past and make her own choices, but not to make mistakes like she did. Daphne runs out of the room in tears. Elsewhere, Barnabas arrives at the abandoned lighthouse and finds Julia on the brink of death. Memorable quotes : Quentin (to Daphne): If this afternoon meant anything to you at all, you've got to tell me the truth. : ____________________________________________________________________________ : Quentin: You think I need someone else to punish me? I've done enough of it myself. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Michael Stroka as Laszlo Ferrari * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1144. * This is the fifty-sixth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * Since Daphne has been at Collinwood, Quentin has received a letter from 'Joanna' every three days. One said Quentin and Joanna had a second chance; another said Quentin was to meet her at the great oak tree. They have been written in Joanna's handwriting. The latest letter from Joanna, the first to be addressed to Daphne, reads: *: Dear Daphne, I used to be so jealous of you. Now I want you to have your chance, but make a wiser choice. Please do not follow me. Do not follow my path, Joanna. * Daphne was devoted to Joanna and loved her more than she ever loved anyone else. When Daphne grew up, she wanted to be exactly like her; she seemed to have a magical quality; she could have been anything she wanted. When Joanna was 18 years old, she went away, and Daphne was sent to live with an aunt in France. After Joanna met Quentin, she wrote to Daphne of him but didn't tell Daphne that Quentin was married. When Daphne returned to the country, having not heard from Joanna in months, she found Joanna in a sanitarium, endlessly talking of Quentin. * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when Quentin and Daphne kissed. Day 425 begins, and will end in 1156. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise from 1147, Daphne is now wearing different clothes. She was previously wearing a red dress, now it is a green outfit. Also, the time on the clock has changed, previously it was 11:30pm when Quentin returned, now it is 11:55pm when he returns. This error is the result of filming out of broadcast sequence, this episode having been recorded five days before 1147. * Barnabas' hairstyle is much more dry and has more volume than his usual look; this is the only time in the series that he has this style. * Christopher Pennock flubs a line when arguing with Daphne. He says "odds goings-ons" when he should have said "odd goings-on." * Barnabas said when he departed Collinwood that he was going to help search the woods, but he is at the Old House when Laszlo enters. (Perhaps he was just using the search as an excuse to get out of the drawing room.) Barnabas is wearing his cloak and the house is dark, so it seems that he has just come into the house. He could have been out searching for some time. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1148 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1148 - After This Afternoon Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes